


The Light in My Heart

by AngelofShadows



Series: To Love and Be Loved [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND WHY, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Keith, Established Relationship, Family vacation on the space whale, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is gonna get his mate back dammit, Kuron is pure and good and did not deserve any of this, Multi, Protective Keith (Voltron), Space Whales, and everyone's invited, but hOW, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofShadows/pseuds/AngelofShadows
Summary: The universe has a strange sense of humor. First, it takes away Keith’s mate and gives him a clone instead (a very good one, and one Keith will still protect fiercely, but still just a copy). Then Prince Lotor decides to save Keith’s life and work with them. And even after both of those blindsided moves, there’s still a lot of shit left for him to deal with. Thankfully his friends and his dads are all used to dealing with it at this point. Even so, this is going to be their hardest mission yet.I left the light in my heart on in case you ever wanted to come back home.- Lennon Hodson





	1. The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. It's been way way longer than I meant for it to be, but I am back. Have Keith and Dads and Sam Holt and panicking.

Lotor is a piece of shit. Keith knows this for a fact. So what if he’s given Voltron and the Blade good info? He’s a lying, scheming asshole and Keith doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him. Thankfully, everyone else agrees.

“He’s up to something, working some angle, I just wish I knew what.” Shiro tells him during one of their video calls.

After the pack had released him from the massive pack pile, he and his dads had stuck around on the castle for a couple of days before headed back to their base. Shiro’s taken to calling him every day, still feeling somewhat responsible for Keith’s near-martyrdom.

“Of course he has an angle.” Keith growls. “Wish we could just toss him out an airlock and be done with it.”

Shiro looks at him in fond amusement. “You know, Ulaz has suggested the same thing.”

“I’m my father’s son.” Keith says drily.

“That you are.” Shiro says, clearly amused. “We’re headed off to hit a sentry processing plant Lotor told us about, so I have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, Shiro. And for the sake of my sanity, please be careful.”

“I will.”

They sign off and Keith sighs, standing from his bed and wandering out into the main area. Antok is sitting on the couch flicking through a data pad. No one else is there.

“Where is everyone?” He asks, draping himself over Antok’s shoulders and setting his chin on his father’s head.

“They’re following up on the most recent information from Lotor.” Antok rumbles, but it sounds more like a growl.

“I hate him too.” He assures.

“I didn’t say-”

“I know your growls, Antok.”

The masked Blade pauses for a moment, and then huffs. “You sound like Kolivan.”

“Oh, ugh, no.” Keith wrinkles his nose. “I don’t wanna turn into a grumpy leader. I’m already harping after Shiro to be careful like some sort of overprotective mother like Dad, I don’t need to add to that.”

Antok huffs a laugh, then tugs Keith over the back of the sofa to sit next to him. “Calm yourself, little one. I’m sure Shiro and the others will be fine.”

“If they’re not, I’m going back to the castle and helping Dad rip Lotor’s throat out.” Keith mutters.

“Sounds like a plan I can get behind.”

Keith ends up falling asleep against his father’s side, and wakes when Thace and Kolivan return.

“How did it go?” Antok rumbles as Keith rubs his eyes.

“Well, the information was accurate, and we managed to get quite a bit of supplies.” Kolivan sighs, sitting on the chair across from the sofa.

Thace growls and lifts Keith’s legs, plopping down in the newly unoccupied space and settling his son’s legs across his lap. “I hate it. Just once, I want the info to be a tiny bit bullshit so we can just gut the asshole and call it a day.”

“Hear hear.” Keith grumbles.

“What does hearing have to do with anything?” Kolivan asks, and Keith sighs.

“Earth expression. It means roughly ‘hell yes I agree’.”

“Speaking of hearing, have you heard from Voltron?” Antok asks.

“Yes, we spoke with Shiro on our way back. Their mission to the sentry processing plant was a success.”

Keith breathes out a sigh of relief. If his pack had been injured he’d have… well, he’d have done exactly what he told Antok he’d do.

“Shiro and Allura were going to talk to Lotor, ask for a bigger target.” Kolivan continues and Keith growls. Dammit, Shiro.

“What kind of target?” He asks. Thace shrugs.

“Who knows? They just wanted some more pertinent information before they decided to consider Lotor’s proposition seriously.”

So Keith hops up and snags his data pad, sending a message to Shiro, asking, basically, what the fuck.

It’s… a while before his sort-of mate responds.

 _Shiro: Sorry, it’s been really hectic. Lotor told us about a place where captured scientists were held, forced to work for the Empire. Supposedly, Commander Holt was there_.

Keith’s throat constricts as he types out a response.

_Keith: Was he?_

_Shiro: No. Someone else got there first. And now Zarkon has contacted us and told us that if we give him Lotor, he’ll give us commander Holt._

Keith curses so violently that Thace opens the door to his room and gives him a look.

He shoves the data pad at his father and buries his face in his hands. Fuck, godsdammit, this is probably one of the worst worst-case scenarios he could think of.

“Well shit.” Thace mutters, handing him the data pad back. “I’ll let Kolivan know.”

Keith immediately messages Shiro again.

_Keith: The slippery bastard is lying. Even if you take Lotor to him, he’s not just gonna give you back Commander Holt. You know that, right?_

_Shiro: I know. Believe me, I know, but I think I found a work around. Tell the Blade I don’t think we’ll need backup but to have a team on standby just in case. And wish me luck, baby._

_Keith: I do, but I hope to gods you won’t need it. Stay safe Shiro, and bring Sam back._

~*~

The next day is incredibly nerve-wracking. Allura and Coran try to keep him updated as the hostage exchange happens, but then things get a little _complicated_ , so they say, and it’s several hours before they hear anything further.

Keith is climbing the walls (and his fathers) by the time his data pad pings with an incoming video call request. He snatches it up and accepts without reading the name, but he knows it’s one of his packmates, surely.

It’s his dad.

“Dad? What’s wrong, where’s Shiro, are he and the others okay what about Commander Holt and Lotor and _what the fuck happened with Zarkon!?”_

“Language, kit.” Ulaz huffs. “Everyone is fine. Commander Holt is here in the Med Bay, asleep. He was severely malnourished and dehydrated, but he’s doing much better now. Shiro and the other paladins are all fine. They’re talking with Lotor about what the next move should be. As for Zarkon…”

Ulaz lets out a deep sigh, and Thace peeks over Keith’s shoulder. “What’s up, ‘Laz?”

“Zarkon is dead.” Ulaz says heavily. “Actually dead this time. I confirmed it myself. Lotor killed him.”

Keith freezes and so do his fathers.

“He’s dead?” Antok asks into the quiet.

“Yes. There’s still much more that needs to be done before we can call this the end of the war, but this is a good first step.”

Kolivan sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I need to inform the rest of the Blade, but, this is very, very good news.”

“Then why doesn’t it feel like it?” Keith mutters.

“There’s still going to be a long fight ahead of us. The Empire won’t just break apart now that their emperor is dead.” Thace points out.

“Indeed. We’ve already had a discussion about the Kral Zera.” Ulaz sighs.

“And Lotor nominated himself, naturally.” Keith huffs.

“Well, yes, but it does seem like he would be the best choice.”

“Oh come on, ‘Laz, don’t tell me you trust him now just because he killed his asshole father?” Thace growls.

“Of course not, but for the moment, we are all working towards a common goal. I do not intend to let my guard down, but for now, I will support this.”

Keith sighs and stands, handing his data pad to Thace. “Kolivan, I need to go to the castle.”

Kolivan nods. “I figured. Be back in three days.”

“Yeah sure.” He glances back at Dad’s image on the screen. “Tell Allura to fire up the teludav. I’m on my way.”

~*~

Ulaz sighs as his mate hangs up the call after their kit storms out of the room, then turns to eye the scrawny human asleep on the cot behind him. Samuel Holt. One of the adults who had accepted his kit as part of their family. He looks forward to having a proper conversation with the man. He’d been relatively out of it by the time they’d gotten him onto the castle, adrenaline crash leaving him lethargic and poor nutrition leaving him in a daze.

His kit will be here soon. In the meantime, Ulaz will keep tending to the frail human. He’s sure Pidge and Matt will be back to anxiously hover over their father as soon as they get cleaned up and have a bite to eat, so he does his checks while they’re out of the way.

But as he’s checking the man’s vitals, he wakes with a start, and stares up at Ulaz with tangible fear seeping into his scent.

“Peace, Commander.” Ulaz says quietly, stepping away from the man and holding up his hands. “My name is Ulaz, and I am not your enemy.”

“Right.” Commander Holt gets out shakily. “Sure. As if I’d believe that.”

Ulaz sighs quietly. He should have expected this. He should have had one of the Holt children stay.

“Where are my children? They were with me before I passed out… and Shiro… what have you done with them?”

“Your children and Shiro are all safe. You are in the Castle of Lions, and you are in no danger from me. I am not with the Empire.”

“The castle…? How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Ulaz reaches over to the comm mounted on the wall and presses the button to turn it on. “Shiro?”

A pause, then the comm crackles, and Shiro’s concerned voice comes through. “Ulaz? What’s wrong? Is Commander Holt okay?”

“He is awake, and understandably wary of me. Would you gather Pidge and Matt and bring them here before their father has a panic attack, please? I’d rather avoid having to sedate my patient.”

“Sure, of course. We’ll be there soon.”

Ulaz turns back to the commander with a raised eyebrow. “Your children can confirm what I’ve said when they arrive, until then, please try to remain calm. Your heartrate is escalating rapidly and, in your condition, that is not ideal.”

“I’m your patient?” Commander Holt says slowly.

“Yes, I am a doctor, well-versed in xenobiology, especially human biology.”

“Because of your experimentations?”

Ulaz tries not to roll his eyes. Really, it’s not the good Commander’s fault. “No, because my son is half-human.”

The commander blinks. “Your… son.”

“Yes, contrary to what you may think, many Galra do have families.” Ulaz says drily.

Thankfully, the door opens then, and Pidge and Matt run into the room, followed by Shiro.

“Dad!”

“Oh, Katie.” Sam sighs, hugging his daughter when she throws her arms around him. “Matt,” He reaches out for his son as well. “You’re both alright? We really are in the Castle of Lions?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re safe.” Matt assures.

“How is he really, Ulaz?” Shiro asks, walking up to the Galra doctor.

“Still malnourished, of course. Some extreme bruising to the ribs, but nothing that won’t clear up in a few weeks. I’ve given him fluids so he’s no longer dehydrated, but I would suggest asking Hunk to make some sort of soup for him. Something high in nutrients.”

Shiro nods along as he speaks. “I’m glad.” He looks at the commander and smiles. “I’m happy to have you back, sir.”

“Shiro, you saved my life, and have kept my children safe. Please, can you finally just call me Sam?” The commander says, sounding amused.

Shiro shakes his head, smiling. “Okay. Sam.”

“Oh, Shiro, by the way, Keith is coming.” Ulaz mentions, and the Black Paladin’s head snaps up to look at him.

“Really?”

“Yes, I told him that Commander Holt was aboard, and he is inbound as we speak. He should be here in only a few more dobashes.”

“Keith? Keith is here too?” Commander Holt asks, and Shiro laughs, fondness lacing through his scent warmly.

“Yes, he’s here.”

And as if on cue, the door hisses open again, and Ulaz’s kit is standing there, panting harshly as though he’d run all the way from the docking bay. Which, knowing his son, he had.

“Commander!”

Keith bolts over and leans over Matt and Pidge. “You’re okay, thank the gods.”

“Keith, I’m surprised but pleased to see you here.” Commander Holt says, staring up at the boy as though he were a mirage.

Keith blinks at the commander before looking up at Shiro and Ulaz. “You guys didn’t tell him?”

“We haven’t had the time yet.” Ulaz huffs. “Hello to you too, kit.”

Keith rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I was literally just talking to you.” Keith mutters.

“Tell me what?” Commander Holt asks.

“Remember how I said I have a son who’s half human?” Ulaz says, pointing at Keith. “ _That_ is my son.”

Commander Holt turns to stare at Keith.

“Uh, well, remember how _I_ said I have four fathers in the military? I, uh, never exactly specified it was a _human_ military.” Keith says slowly, and then he shifts.

After that causes Commander Holt to have a mild panic attack, Keith, Shiro and the Holt siblings tell their father about the Blade of Marmora. Once they’ve explained, the commander seems a little more at ease and actually ends up asking Ulaz a plethora of questions about Galra biology and technology. Yes, Pidge and Matt are most assuredly this man’s children.

Soon after, they help the commander up to the common area where they introduce him to the rest of Team Voltron and get some food into him.

“So how long are you staying?” Ulaz hears Shiro ask, and his ears perk up as he listens.

“Kolivan told me to be back in three days.” Keith murmurs, and Ulaz can practically hear his kit shrug.

“Good. You’re staying with me?”

“Shiro, who else would I be staying with?”

Ulaz sighs quietly. He’s gotten used to the clone of his kit’s mate, but they do still need to find the Original Shiro, preferably soon. And figure out the clone’s programming and disable it so that Haggar can’t control him. The most logical place to check is of course Shiro’s arm, but Ulaz has gone through it with a fine-toothed comb and can’t find anything out of the ordinary. Nothing that wasn’t in the Original Shiro’s arm as well.

He prays that he’ll be able to find what’s wrong before it’s too late. His kit has bonded with Shiro’s clone too closely for comfort, and he knows if they can’t save him, Keith will be devastated. And he’d hate to see that again.

~*~

Keith is relieved. He has all his packmates safely out of the Empire’s clutches (maybe, since they’re not sure where exactly Original Shiro is, but still), and he can breathe a tiny bit easier because of it. All he needs now are Original Shiro and to get back to Earth to see Colleen and the rest of the Shiroganes. Hopefully with Zarkon dead, they’ll have time to stop by Earth before they finish fixing the universe.

There is movement behind him, and the bedsheets shift as Shiro wraps an arm around his waist. “You’re thinking too loud, baby.” The Black Paladin murmurs, kissing the nape of his neck. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking about how relieved I’m gonna be when I’ve got my whole pack safe and in one place.” Keith mutters, pressing back against Shiro’s chest.

Shiro hums in understanding, and his arm tightens around Keith. “It’ll happen soon, I know it.”

Keith sighs and closes his eyes. “Gods, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me apologize for being gone so long. I'm sure a lot of people thought I'd abandoned this. I'm sure you all don't really care about why I was gone so long, but I'll explain anyway:
> 
> After Season 8 I was really upset, as I'm sure all of us were. I finished LOTRO, and shortly after I quit my job to start a new one. Around this time, the info about what the original plans for VLD were and I got super depressed about the whole thing. I jumped out of the Fandom for a while after that and focused on my new job (which, spoilers, is also terrible) and my friend tried to cheer me up by getting me into BNHA (surprise, I'm gonna write for that in the future).  
> But now I've had some time to get over the VLD depression and shock, so I'm back. I promised myself I would get back to TLABL as soon as I felt better, and I feel better, so we're back with panicking kit Keith and very protective Dads and a poor clone child and a surprise (which isn't really a surprise if you caught the extremely vague hint in Part 1). So I'm back to my regular schedule. I'll see you guys next Wednesday for the Kral Zera.


	2. The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's chapter two. Have fun with the Kral Zera. And Keith having to save his idiot sort-of-mate.

The next few days are fairly hectic as Keith returns to the Blade and they try to coordinate with Voltron and Lotor on what to do when faced with the upcoming Kral Zera. This is briefly interrupted by some strange goings on in the Olkarion forest, courtesy of the asshole commander who’d occupied the planet previously.

Shortly after his call with Shiro where he chews his almost-but-not-quite-mate out for being in danger, he gets a call from Pidge.

“What’s up, Katie?”

The Green Paladin frowns and pushes her glasses up her nose. “So you know how you wanted us to keep you up to date on any clone-weirdness?”

Keith’s eyes narrow. “What happened?”

Pidge sighs. “We had to retreat into our Voltron mindscape in order to like, reboot the system? So we were all in there, but Shiro never showed. We tried to pull him in, but it’s like we couldn’t reach him. Eventually he showed up but he was really… dark? We couldn’t see him very well, then the reboot finished, and we were all sucked out one by one, until it was just Lance and Shiro. According to Lance, he heard Shiro calling out to him, saying something like ‘listen to me’ but was cut out of the connection before Shiro could finish. After the battle he asked Shiro about it, and Shiro couldn’t recall being in the mindscape at all, says all he saw was darkness. Which… hypothetically means…”

“The Shiro that Lance saw was the original.” Keith breathes. “He’s alive.”

“Alive and still connected to Voltron. I guess he was trying to tell us where he was, but got cut off.”

“Dammit, I wish Lance’d stayed in longer.” Keith mutters, but even so, his chest feels light. Takashi was okay! His mate was out there somewhere and trying to get home!

“Yeah, he feels really guilty about not being able to figure it all out. It’s why I’m telling you all this, _while he sits off camera moping like a little bitch.”_

She says the latter part off to the side, and Keith can hear a familiar, indignant squawk. “Hey!”

“It’s okay, Lance, it’s not your fault.” Keith sighs. “I’m just glad to know he’s out there somewhere.”

“Yeah,” Lance says, still offscreen. “Us too, buddy.”

~*~

He and the rest of his dads stop by Olkarion to resupply, and so Keith can wish Sam goodbye. Apparently the commander is headed back to Earth to warn them of the incoming Galra forces and to start preparing the Garrison for war. He’s also offered to record messages for the Paladins’ families so they know their kids are alive and (relatively) safe.

Keith tracks down Shiro when he’s in the middle of his message for the Shiroganes and drapes himself over his sort-of-mate’s back and chips in his two cents. Mostly along the lines of “I know you guys were probably worried when I went radio-silent and seemingly fell off the face of the Earth so sorry for giving you extra angst”.

Then, when he and his dads get back to their mini-base, it’s time to prepare for the Kral Zera. Allura had made it clear that they don’t intend to take Lotor to the meeting, so he’s probably out, so Thace suggests the best course of action is to just bomb the place and take out as many of Zarkon’s heavy hitters as possible.

For once, Kolivan actually approves of Thace’s bomb strategy. So Keith goes with his father and two other Blades to sabotage the temple where the ceremony will take place.

They stow aboard Warlord Ranveig’s ship, and gods, Keith thinks he’s an ass.

“Can we just go ahead and kill this one, just in case the bombs don’t get him?” Keith whispers to Thace. “Like, who’s to know if we do? The other generals and stuff will probably just assume it was a rival, right?”

He can feel Ilun’s displeasure and can see Vrek’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Thace, however, looks thoughtful.

“Well I’m sure if we do it after we land and don’t use a Blade, technically…”

“Commander, _please!_ ” Ilun groans.

“What? Kid’s got a point.”

“You are supposed to be the mission leader. You’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

Thace gives her an incredulous look. “Ilun, I may be one of the highest ranked in the Blade, and a damn good warrior, but I have never, in my entire life, been ‘the responsible one’. Just ask my bondmate. Or the Leader. Or Antok. Or my kid.”

Keith nods sagely. “It’s true. And I take after him.”

Ilun groans again, and pointedly ignores them for the rest of the ride to Feyiv. Vrek gives them high-fives.

“Ulaz is probably cringing somewhere and doesn’t know why.” Thace muses.

“He knows why, Papa.” Keith assures. “He has _you_ for a bondmate, after all.”

“And somehow, you think you’re more like me.” Thace huffs.

Soon, they arrive to planet Feyiv, and he, his father, and their two other companions slip quietly off the ship and down into the Kral Zera temple.

“Okay, attach one of these to every support pillar. Be quick and be quiet.” Thace explains to them lowly, holding up one of the explosive devices.

Keith darts around, setting the devices as he goes. Above them, Zarkon’s generals are undoubtably gathering, fighting over who will succeed him.

They are content to leave the ruthless warriors to their spat while they quietly plot their destruction, until a rumbling above startles all four Blades.

“Keith, go check it out.” Thace murmurs. Keith nods and darts out the way they came as his father and their fellow Blades finish setting the last few bombs.

He runs out and turns, only to see the Black Lion sitting in what must be the courtyard where the Kral Zera is happening. Which means Shiro didn’t listen to Allura and brought Lotor here. Which means Shiro is out there. Which means…

“Papa, Ilun, Vrek! We have to stop! Shiro is out there!”

“It’s too late. The bombs are armed and the timer is set. The operation is a go.” Ilun tells him.

Keith growls and runs back into the temple, skidding to a halt in front of the first bomb and typing in the deactivation sequence.

“What are you doing? We have to go!”

Keith glances up to see the other three staring at him.

“No. Shiro’s out there.” He snarls and turns to the next bomb.

Distantly, he hears his father curse. “You two go on, get out of here. I’ll help Keith.”

“But Commander…”

“ _Go!_ ”

In the next heartbeat, Thace is next to him, disabling another bomb. “How do you know it’s Shiro?” He says sternly.

“Black Lion.” Keith grunts, turning to another bomb.

“Well shit.”

He and Thace work quietly for a few moments more, before Keith growls.

“There’s too many. There’s not enough time, even with the two of us.”

“Then let’s go save your mate. Sort of.” Thace sighs. “Cloning is confusing.”

Keith starts running towards the front of the temple with Thace on his heels. He emerges in time to see Lotor and fucking _Sendak_ of all people having it out on the stairs.

“Watch out!” He shouts, and dives for the prince, knocking him down the stairs just as the bombs go off and Sendak is buried in a pile of rubble.

Keith groans and sits up. “That hurt.” He huffs.

“Kid!” Thace lands next to him and Lotor – he’d obviously also jumped away from the blast – and pats Keith down. “You’re okay?”

“Just bruises and scrapes.” Keith huffs, sitting up and letting Lotor get his bearings. The prince shakes his head to clear it and looks at Keith with wide eyes, then turns to look at the rubble.

“You saved my life.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Keith growls. “I was just repaying you for Naxella.”

Lotor nods, and then they notice that everyone is shooting at everyone else, and then Sendak emerged from the rubble and attacks Lotor again, aaand then he and Thace are also fighting generals.

While he holds his own well against the general, she does eventually knock his Blade away and plants her boot on it so he can’t pick it back up. She goes to swing at him with her axe and Keith prepares to roll out of the way, only for the general to yelp as her weapon is shot out of her hand.

Keith kicks her down the stairs and recovers his blade before scanning the crowd to figure out who’d saved him.

“Oh.” He blinks when he sees Lotor’s general – Acxa, he thinks he heard Lotor call her – lowering her gun. He nods at her and smirks. “Thanks.”

She blinks rapidly at him, before nodding back and running off.

Soon, Sendak runs off, and Keith sees his father pulling his blade out of Ranveig’s body, wiping it off casually on the warlord’s clothes.

“Well, you took my jab literally.” Keith drawls as he walks up to his father. He ignores Lotor grabbing one of the flames and lighting the fire. Hoorah, all hail Emperor Asslord. Whatever.

Thace shrugs. “He was a terrible man and he tried to behead me. I figured you and Ulaz would prefer I stay un-beheaded.”

“It’s preferable.” Keith snickers.

“Keith!”

Keith turns and raises an eyebrow as the Black Lion lands and Shiro runs out, sprinting towards him.

“Are you okay?” The Black Paladin gasps when he reaches him, patting him down frantically. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. You’re an idiot, though.” Keith mutters, leaning in to scent his sort-of-mate. “You _knew_ we were coming here to bomb the place! I told you about it!”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck. “I know, but, this seemed like the best option, putting Lotor on the throne.”

“Coulda used a heads-up, Shirogane.” Keith deadpans, but then he rolls his eyes and pulls the man down for a kiss. “Glad it all worked out, though.”

“Yeah.” Thace says, looking up at where the castle is entering the atmosphere. “But ‘Laz is gonna kill us.”

~*~

“You two are the most reckless, bone-headed, _impulsive_ little-” Ulaz fumes, and Keith and Thace both shrink.

“We’re sorry, Dad.” Keith says quietly.

“We were just trying to keep everyone from blowing up.” Thace mutters.

The other castle inhabitants are standing against the walls, familiar enough with Ulaz at this point to know not to get involved, or they’ll get yelled at too.

Ulaz lets out a frustrated sound and smacks them both on the tops of their heads with an open palm. “Stop. Being. Reckless.” He says slowly, then leans down and pulls them both into a hug. “I’m glad everyone is alright.”

Then Ulaz whirls on Shiro and Lotor.

“And _you two!”_

Keith winces in sympathy. Ouch. Here it comes.

“What in gods’ name possessed you two to fly into one of the most dangerous and heated conflicts in Galra history without any godsdamned backup to speak of?” Ulaz hisses. Shiro shrinks, and Lotor looks taken aback.

“You could have very easily been killed, even without the explosions, if Thace and Keith hadn’t been there and if we hadn’t arrived when we did! Next time you decide to go off and play hero, _at least leave a damn note.”_

Shiro swallows audibly. “Yes, Ulaz.”

Lotor is still staring at the Galra doctor, then looks over at Keith. “And you grew up with him?” He stage-whispers. “Goodness, Keith, how did you survive to maturity?”

“Luck.” Keith deadpans, then he smirks. “My dad is way scarier than yours ever was.”

Lotor actually nods at that. “I don’t believe you’re wrong.” The now-emperor shakes his head and gives Keith a look that worries him a little. It’s almost… _appraising._

“You know, I really do need to thank you for saving my life.”

Keith snorts and crosses his arms. “I told you, I was just paying you back for saving me at Naxella.”

“Still. I feel I should do something. No one’s ever risked their life for me before, not really, not of their own volition. Void, I’m half-tempted to court you because of it.”

Keith sputters violently. “Excuse me, _what!?”_

“Well, I did say _half_ -tempted.” Lotor assures.

“Still, that is not something you should even be joking about when in the same room as _two of my fathers_.” Keith says slowly. “You should count yourself extremely lucky that Antok wasn’t around to hear you say that.”

“Yeah, Antok woulda tossed you out the airlock with zero warning or hesitation.” Thace says, deceptively cheerful. “’Laz and I will at least give you warning!”

“I’m still deciding.” Ulaz growls. “Should I airlock you, or just stab you?”

“See? Warning!”

Keith shakes his head. “Case in point. And, in addition to my protective fathers, there is also the fact that _I am taken_.”

Lotor raises an eyebrow. “You have a mate? Who?”

Everyone in the room points at Shiro, who turns to glare daggers at Lotor. “Hi.”

Lotor takes a hasty step back. “Ah, my apologies, Shiro, I didn’t… I knew you two were close but… I’ll, ah, just be going now, shall I?”

Then the new Emperor of the Galra turns tail and flees from the room.

Thace snorts. “Idiot.”

Keith hums in agreement, then crosses the room to drape himself over Shiro. “Easy, Shiro. Don’t go killing the guy you almost died to support as emperor.”

“I’m severely regretting it now.” Shiro mutters, wrapping his arms around Keith.

“Shh, I love you, you know. Now calm down.”

Shiro grumbles something in Japanese about stupid, fancy, purple assholes, but turns to nuzzle into Keith’s neck.

Keith sighs and runs his fingers through Shiro’s short hair. Well, today was an adventure. He can’t imagine tomorrow could ever top this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, Keith, my dude, you are in for a shock.
> 
> I'm glad you all don't hate me for my over-long hiatus! And I'm super happy you all are so excited to get back into this madness! The next chapter is, well, Ranveig's weapon. Wondering how I'll deal with Krolia? Find out next week!
> 
> (also sorry if there's mistakes I am tired and not up to my usual proofreading prowess)


	3. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Work was hell yesterday. But it's here now. Have some Keith and Krolia and see how she fits in to this AU.

Once he gets back to the Blade base, it’s chaos. Kolivan is trying to reel in all the sleeper agents he’d placed in Empire controlled locations to let them know everything’s in the clear and they can come back. Some are easier to find than others. And some he actually needs to send _other_ agents to go get.

Cue the conversation he’s having with Keith right now.

“So, what exactly is going on?” Keith asks, eyeing his father cautiously. He can tell Kolivan hasn’t been sleeping again. Antok had mentioned to him and Thace that he’d been finding his bondmate asleep at his desk more often than not in the movement since Lotor’s ascension to the throne.

Kolivan sighs and rubs a hand over his face tiredly. “I have a mission for you.”

Keith nods. “Okay. Who’s going with me? Papa? Antok?”

“No, menace. You’re going to have to do this one – gods help me – alone.”

Keith’s eyes widen. He’s never done a solo mission before. Not really. Even breaking into Zarkon’s command ship, he’d had the paladins at his back and his fathers in his ear. And then he’d had Papa.

“Can I ask why?”

“Since when do you ever get permission to second guess me?” Kolivan huffs, then brings up several images on the large screen in front of them. “Remember this guy?”

Keith scowls at the picture of the giant man scowling on the screen. “Ranveig. Didn’t Papa kill him during the Kral Zera?”

“Yes, but it’s not the man I’m interested in. reports say Ranveig was working on a superweapon more powerful than anything we’ve seen before. Currently two of Zarkon’s commanders, Trugg and Ladnok, are fighting in orbit around Ranveig’s base, trying to claim the weapon for themselves.”

“You want me to sneak in and grab the weapon out from under them?” Keith surmises.

“Yes. We have an agent stationed at that location. She’s been in deep cover there for over twenty years and was Ranveig’s lieutenant. With luck, she took control of the base after Ranveig died. I need you to find her and help her destroy the weapon.”

Keith nods. “Okay, I guess I’ll head out.”

Kolivan sighs and reaches out for him, pulling him into a hug. “Be careful, menace. We aren’t going to be there to watch your back, so stay alive at all costs, because god knows Ulaz is already going to kill me for this, and I don’t want _anything_ to happen to you. Do you hear me?”

Keith huffs and nuzzles into Kolivan’s embrace. “Yeah, I hear you.”

“Good. Now.” Kolivan turns, keeping one arm wrapped around Keith to poke at the screen again, and a new picture appears, this time of a Galra woman.

“This is the agent you’ll be contacting. Her name is Krolia.”

Keith stares at the picture for a long moment. The woman, Krolia, she looks familiar. Too familiar. He glances up at Kolivan, but the leader doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss.

“Yeah, okay. I guess I’ll go then.”

“Say goodbye to Thace and Antok before you go.” Kolivan says gruffly.

Keith nods, then walks out of the room, frowning pensively.

_Why the hell does that woman look just like me?_

~*~

Keith arrives to the base in the midst of all the fighting. Trugg and Ladnok are ripping each other’s fleets apart and seemingly have been for a while, judging by the debris field he flies through. Thankfully all the debris covers his entrance into the atmosphere, but he comes in to hot and crashes the fighter he’d flown there in. he hopes Krolia has a ship they can use, and keeps going.

It’s easy enough for him to actually get into the base but finding Krolia is another story. He has no idea where to even begin to look for her. He scours the base for a while before rounding a corner and ducking back quickly when he sees a group of sentries escorting the very woman he’s looking for into another room.

“Shit.” He mutters. The sentries would probably attack him on sight and while Kolivan probably told Krolia he was coming, she’s probably expecting a full-blooded Galra and not his tiny hybrid self, so she’ll probably _also_ shoot him on sight and…

He hears the sound of a gun charging behind him and barely has time to think _oh shit_ before whirling around and activating his blade, pressing it to the side of his assailant’s neck, but not before he goes cross-eyed trying to see the gun pressed between his eyes.

It takes him a second, but then he realizes who the supposed assailant is. “Krolia.”

The Galra woman glances at the blade pressed to her neck and recognition takes hold. She withdraws her gun and Keith withdraws his blade.

“You’re late.” The woman says crisply. “Aren’t you a little young to be a Blade?”

Keith snorts and deactivates his mask. Krolia raises an eyebrow.

“I’m nineteen.” Keith assures. “And a hybrid, so yeah, I’m small for a Galra.”

She stares at him for a long moment, maybe too long, before glancing away, a mix of pain and disbelief clouding her eyes. “Wonders never cease. What the void is Kolivan doing?” She mutters, shaking her head. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”

“I’ll say.” Keith huffs, running to catch up with her long strides. Trugg and Ladnok are ripping each other to pieces up there.”

“So Ranveig’s dead then?” Krolia says, clearly unbothered by the thought. “It would explain why Commander Trugg is attacking my base.”

“Yep, at the Kral Zera. I watched him die. No big loss, I’d say. He seemed like a psychopath.”

Krolia barks a laugh. “He was.” She reaches a computer console and starts tapping at the keys rapidly. “Why did Kolivan risk sending you here now?” She asks.

“Because he’s heard about Ranveig’s superweapon. We can’t let it fall into the wrong hands.” Keith says, wincing when the base shakes. Wow, guess the battle is over. “Trugg is on the verge of crushing your forces. We have to destroy the superweapon now.” He growls. “What is the weapon exactly?”

She explains about some super weird quintessence that the warlord had found and how he’d been messing with it. Well that just sounded delightful. On the other hand, it sounded like the same quintessence he and his fathers have ben trying to track down for _phoebes_ now and this guy just… stumbled across it?

The base rocks again and someone comes over the comm to say that first level defenses are down. Krolia snarls.

“Trugg’s fleet has touched down. We’re running out of time.” She hisses, running towards the door. “Come on.”

They make their way through the base easily. No one is paying them any mind, too busy dealing with an invasion to notice the tiny human running behind their lieutenant.

Krolia leads him to an elevator that takes them down to a control room with a heavily reinforced door on the far wall.

“Get to that console!” Krolia barks, and Keith darts over.

“What now?” he asks.

“We need to simultaneously enter this code-”

Before they can, the elevator spits out a dozen sentries that fire on them. Guess Trugg got into the base. For several moments it’s all Keith can do to stay alive like his father had asked, but then he’s grabbed and forced to his knees with a gun pressed to his head. Again. Well fuck.

“Surrender or die,” Trugg tells Krolia.

Keith looks up and sees the woman standing in the middle of the room. Somehow, she’d gotten her hands on Keith’s blade. She stares at Keith for a long moment – again – then glares up at Trugg and holds up her hands in surrender. Keith had not been expecting that.

“We can make a deal,” Krolia says mildly, still glaring at the Galra commander.

“Wh- what are you doing?” he hisses. What in the void is happening?

She gives him a look that clearly reads shut _up and let me handle this_ before looking at Trugg again.

“Give us a ship, and I’ll give you the codes to the weapon.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“You don’t have a choice.” Krolia snaps back. “I’m the only one who knows the access code. If you try to break in, the room will self-destruct. Once we’re airborne, I’ll give you the code.”

Trugg glares at the woman for a long minute, then waves the sentries back. “Fine. But don’t think you can get away with double-crossing me.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Krolia deadpans. She walks over, grabs Keith’s arm, and pulls him out of the room, all but sprinting towards the nearest hangar.

“What the fuck just happened.” Keith finally asks when she shoves him into a ship.

“Shut up and trust me.” She mutters. She opens a channel and tells Trugg the code, then whirls on Keith. “Get us out of here, now!”

He manages to get them out of the base, and then out of the range of the weapons that Trugg is firing at them, because _of course_ she wasn’t going to keep her word even after Krolia kept hers. Keith hates the empire.

“So mind explaining to me why you decided to hand the weapon over to them in exchange for the life of a kid you just met?” He asks, turning the pilot’s seat around to face her.

“Oh please, I handed them over to it.” She huffs.

Huh.

“And… you look…” Krolia searches his face again. She swallows thickly before saying in a very soft voice “This may be a strange question, but do you by any chance know a woman named Taza?”

Keith stares at her. “Taza is my mother.”

Krolia huffs a breath. “I knew it. You look just like her.”

“So do you. I thought I was crazy when I saw your face and thought you looked like me.” He admits.

Krolia nods. “I’m Taza’s older sister.”

Keith shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his face. “What the fuck, Kolivan.” He mutters.

“How is Taza? Is she okay? Gods, I can’t believe she went and had kids.”

“Only the one.” Keith sighs. “She’s dead.”

Krolia’s eyes go wide. “She… when? How?”

Keith rubs the back of his neck. “I was a little over two years old. She’d been trapped on planet Earth with my father for years, hence me, and when they left, the empire found her and killed her and my father. I survived. Thace raised me at the Blade headquarters.”

Krolia stares at him. “Taza was a Blade?” She whispers. _“Thace_ is a Blade?”

“You didn’t know?”

She shakes her head slowly. “I’ve been working for Ranveig for twenty-five decaphoebes. I’ve had minimal contact with the Blade save for dead drops with information and very limited messages from Kolivan.”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be an adventure.” Keith mutters. “Kolivan’s got some explaining to do.” He turns in the pilot’s chair again and contacts the base.

“Hailing base, it’s Keith.”

The comm crackles for a moment, then “Keith! Gods, kid, are you okay?” Thace’s worried voice comes through. Keith can sense Krolia walking up behind him.

“I’m fine, Papa. But I need you and Kolivan to come meet us. There’s… a situation.”

“What kind of situation?” Thace says, voice hard.

“Well…”

“Keith Thace Kogane, I swear to the gods if you got yourself _injured-”_ a new voice hisses.

“Dad? What are you doing at the base?”

“I came to yell at Kolivan for sending you out _alone_ , with no back up.” Ulaz growls. “Now, _are you hurt?_ ”

“I just told Papa I’m fine. Krolia made sure of it.”

There is a long pause. “Krolia?” Thace asks quietly.

“Yeah, that’s why I need you and Kolivan to come meet us.”

“Send me your coordinates.”

“Done.”

“We’ll be there soon, kiddo.”

The comm cuts out.

~*~

A full varga later, a Blade ship pulls up alongside theirs and as soon as the two are connected, Ulaz storms into their tiny fighter.

“Kit, come here.”

Keith startles at seeing his dad but allows the doctor to pull him in for a hug.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“’M fine, Dad.” He huffs. “Why’d you come?”

“We all came. We all wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Don’t you need to get back to the castle?”

“I’m sure the paladins will survive for a day or two without me.”

Ulaz pulls away just as Thace steps into the ship, eyes landing on the other occupant. “Krolia.” He says, stunned.

The Galra woman nods. “Hello, Thace. You look well.”

Thace just stands there for a long moment. “What the fuck.”

Krolia snorts. “I see the kit got his language from you.”

“You, what are you… you’re a Blade?”

Krolia nods. “I have been for most of my life. Since before I left home.”

“Godsdammit. What the fuck.”

Krolia looks at her brother for a long moment. “I’m sorry. I heard about Taza. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You weren’t there when she was alive. What does it matter if you weren’t there when she died?” Thace says darkly.

The tension that sentence creates is dispelled somewhat when Kolivan and Antok join them.

“Krolia.” Kolivan nods to the woman.

“Kolivan.”

“Kolivan why the everloving _fuck_ did you not tell me or Taza that Krolia was a Blade??” Thace growls, rounding on their leader.

Kolivan raises an eyebrow. “I’m supposed to tell you the name of every Blade I’ve ever recruited?”

“You do when the Blade in question is _my older sister_.”

Antok, Kolivan, _and_ Ulaz all turn to stare at Thace, then at Krolia.

“Wait, _what?”_ Kolivan hisses.

“Krolia is your sister?” Antok says, sounding stunned.

“The sister who’s one of the most vicious Generals in Zarkon’s empire?” Ulaz asks incredulously.

Keith sighs. Oh boy. This is gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story but if you look back in Part 1, I do actually mention Thace having an older sister working for the empire. The funny part is I wrote that line and posted it before Krolia was even a thing we knew about. But when she was a thing, I knew I still wanted her in this AU because she's awesome, and I figured I could make her Thace's sister. And I'd even given myself an opening for it!  
> So next chapter is Space Whale shenanigans, featuring All Four Dads (because it's my story and I can do that if I want to), Space Pupper, and Mysterious New Aunt. And feelings. See you guys next week!


	4. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I got sick last week and couldn't post, and yesterday I had to run a lot of errands after work and plain forgot what day it was until I was going to bed. So, sorry about that.  
> Anyway, have some whale time.

There is a lot of shouting for a while, and Keith just sits in the pilot’s seat and watches his fathers and his new randomly appeared aunt hash out just what the fuck happened that made it so all this miscommunication transpired.

Apparently Taza and Thace joined the Blade about _three weeks_ after Krolia went into her deep cover, and Kolivan, who knew – knows – Krolia very well, didn’t spend a lot of time with the twins until several years after Krolia’s departure. Still…

“Krolia and Taza look almost _exactly_ alike, and you still didn’t figure it out?” Thace exclaims. “They both look just like our mother! The only major difference is their ears and length of their hair!”

Kolivan growls in frustration. “Look, Thace, I have a lot to think about, and I was never very close to Taza, not like I was to Krolia. And I’m only as close to you as I am because of our jointly raising the little menace. I am sorry that I didn’t piece it together, but what’s done is done. Yelling at me won’t change anything now.”

Thace huffs and leans against the wall.

Ulaz pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Kolivan is right. The past will have to be dealt with later. Krolia, Keith, while we’re here you may as well tell us what happened in Ranveig’s base.”

They give a rundown of what transpired, then Krolia drops a bomb and tells them she can track the quintessence Ranveig used.

“We’ve been trying to locate the source of that stuff for phoebes now.” Kolivan says, frowning. “If we can find the source, we’d best get to it.”

“All of us.” Antok intones. “Who knows who or what could be guarding this supply.”

Ulaz sighs. “I shall contact the castle and tell them we’ll be away for a while.”

“I’ll get in touch with Rovan. With the four of us gone, she’s the next highest ranked.” Kolivan adds. “She’ll need to coordinate the Blade while I’m away.”

Keith gets up and lets his dad use the comm to contact the ship.

Shiro is unamused.

“How long will you be gone? How dangerous is this exactly?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Shiro, we’ll be alright. We’re talking about six of the best warriors in the Blade, after all.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry about you.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz huffs. “Maybe you should worry about yourselves. Lotor still cannot be trusted, and the Empire is at war with itself. You and the other paladins must tread very carefully.”

“I know. Just, be careful. All of you.”

“We will.” Keith assures. “This could take a while. According to Krolia we’ll be heading into the quantum abyss, and time gets a little wonky there. Could be a few weeks before you hear from us.”

“That does _not_ make me feel any better about this. Maybe Voltron should come along.”

“No, Shiro, you and the others need to focus on the Galra infighting. We’re already a crowd as it is.” Ulaz says sternly. “Keith will be _fine_. Worry about yourselves.”

“I, okay. Good luck to all of you. Keith, be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

~*~

It isn’t a long flight to the quantum abyss, but upon arriving, things get very complicated, very fast. First, they’re attacked by weird bat… bird… things that tear apart their ships and basically strand them next to one of the most dangerous space anomalies in the known universe.

“Ah,” Ulaz says, looking all around them at the melting and fracturing planets. “This could be… problematic.”

“Your powers of observation are astounding as usual, doctor.” Kolivan huffs.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, there were the shockwaves.

“Keith, get down!”

As Keith watches the wave of energy hurtling towards them, he is tugged to the side and his view is blocked as Antok shields him from the blast. Keith closes his eyes… and opens them in a seemingly white void.

_He looks down and sees he’s in his civvies, and wonders for a long moment if he might be dead, then he hears a baby crying. He turns to see the shack he’d called home (sort of) on Earth and sees the two people he recognizes as his birth parents sitting on the porch._

_His mother is holding a wrapped bundle and peering down at it with a soft expression. Keith edges closer as his birth father leans against her and reaches down for the bundle._

_Keith sees a tiny hand reach out of the cloth and grab his father’s finger and hears a tiny giggle. Oh, wait._

_“He’s so… tiny.” Taza says, brow furrowing. “I thought he’d get bigger after a few days but he’s just… gods, Cal, he’s too small. Surely human babies aren’t all this small.”_

_Calvin Kogane laughs. “I assure you, darlin’, he’s regular sized for a human.”_

_“But he’s not human.” The Galra woman grumbles. “At least not all the way.”_

_“He looks it.”_

_“That is clearly a fluke and will change as he gets older and grows up with the Blade.” Taza says crisply, ears flicking. “He surely won’t be so pale and squishy forever.”_

_“Somethin’ wrong with pale, squishy humans?” Calvin asks, clearly amused._

_“I suppose not.” Taza amends, grinning down at her bondmate before looking back at Baby Keith. Then she starts snickering._

_“What?”_

_“I cannot wait to see the look on Thace’s face when he’s confronted with the idea that this tiny scrap is his nephew. Gods, he’s gonna lose his shit.”_

Keith is jerked out of the scene to find he’s still on the asteroid with his fathers and aunt. She and Thace look like they’re about to cry.

“Well, she wasn’t wrong.” Thace says quietly.

“What the void was that?” Kolivan asks no one in particular. It would seem they all saw… whatever that was.

“Time gets strange in a quantum abyss.” Ulaz says, staring out at the center of the phenomenon. “I would assume it was a memory.”

“Whose? I never saw Taza on Earth.” Thace points out.

“Keith did.” Antok says quietly.

Keith stares at all of them. “But. I don’t remember that. I was a baby!”

“You were still there. You still heard that conversation, even if you don’t remember it.” Ulaz tells him.

“We need to move on.” Krolia says, but her voice sounds tight. “Before it happens again.”

They make their way slowly towards the center of the abyss and get hit with a few more waves along the way. A couple scenes from his childhood play out, including the day Ulaz and Thace were bonded. They also have the uncomfortable experience of seeing how Antok sustained his injuries. He’d been saving Kolivan, they all knew that. What he and his dad and papa apparently didn’t know is that Krolia had been there as well.

“They never did heal. Not really.” Antok tells Krolia quietly.

“You’re still here, though. Not many others could have said the same, had they been in your position.” Krolia murmurs. “Kolivan and I thought you’d die on the operating table.”

“I did not.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re a fighter, Antok. You always have been.”

Eventually, Keith and Ulaz point out that they literally cannot continue this journey without food and water. But they have no way back, so forward is their only real option.

So they decide the best course of action is to hop aboard the weird space whale and hope for the best. Or, really, Thace decides by jumping onto it, and forcing the rest of them to chase after him.

“See?” Thace says, taking off his helmet as they land around him. “This thing has its own atmosphere and has, like, plant life and shit. We can totally live on this thing’s back and it’ll carry us straight though.”

“Thace, you’re an idiot, and I’m not going to stop Ulaz if he decides to flay you alive.” Kolivan tells him.

“Well, he got us this far, so maybe don’t kill my little brother just yet, doctor.” Krolia says, looking around them curiously.

“Don’t do me any favors.” Thace mutters.

“Enough. We need to find shelter.” Ulaz says, taking his bondmate’s shoulder gently. “Somewhere close to a water source. And perhaps we can find some food on the way.”

“The doctor is correct. Come, Thace. Let us scout ahead.” Antok places a hand on Thace’s back and steers him towards the uphill slope of the whale. Keith scrambles up onto Antok’s shoulders to get a better view, and to get away from all the tension surrounding his father and his new aunt.

They walk for about a varga before Keith spots some sort of glowing blue comet hitting the whale off to their left.

“What was that?” he asks, patting Antok’s head and pointing at where smoke is now rising from the comet’s impact. “Did you see it? It looked like a comet.”

“Should we check it out?” Thace asks, interest piqued.

“No.” Kolivan and Ulaz say firmly.

“But what if it’s something dangerous? Best to find out now, rather than in the middle of the night.” Krolia points out.

“I agree with Krolia. We should investigate.” Antok hums.

“Four to two, we win.” Keith says, grinning down at his dad and Kolivan. “Come on, Antok! It was this way.”

After some light grumbling from their esteemed leader and doctor, the six of them make their way to where the comet had vanished. What they find both is and is not what they expected.

Yes, there are aggressive creatures at the crash site, but they are not what the comet brought. The comet was apparently some sort of alien canid puppy. The poor thing is huddled at the center of the impact site as the gray creatures creep towards it, probably planning to eat it.

Keith doesn’t like the thought of that, so he launches himself off Antok’s shoulders and onto the nearest creature, stabbing it.

With the six of them, they make short work of the three creatures. As Keith wipes weird teal blood off his blade, he turns to face the puppy.

It’s still curled in a ball, whimpering and watching them all with wide yellow eyes. Keith deactivates his blade and puts it away before crouching in front of the ball of fluff, who growls quietly in warning.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you.” Keith soothes, pulling off one of his gloves and holding his fingers out for the puppy to sniff.

“Keith, be careful!” Ulaz calls, and the puppy growls again.

“Shh, it’s okay, Dad. It’s just scared.” Keith says gently, watching as the puppy noses at his fingers for a moment before licking them tentatively. Keith smiles and scratches the pup under the chin. “There you go. You’re a good puppy, aren’t you?” He coos.

“Oh no.” Kolivan mutters. “Menace, no. N-O. There is no way you’re taking that thing with us.”

Keith says nothing, just continues to pet the tiny, defenseless, innocent creature until he hears Antok sigh behind him.

“Kolivan.”

“No. Nuh-uh. I know you always want to give the kid whatever he wants, but _Antok_ , that is a living creature, not a toy!”

“Kolivan.”

“ _No!_ ”

“…Kolivan.”

“Oh for-! Fine! _Fine!_ Do whatever you want, as usual.”

“Thank you.”

“Who said I agreed to this?” Ulaz says sternly. Keith knows his dad has his arms crossed and has a skeptical eyebrow raised.

“Oh come on, ‘Laz! Look at the little thing!”

Thaces comes around and kneels next to Keith, slowly reaching for the puppy who doesn’t seem to care about the new presence. Thace rubs at its ears thoughtfully.

“It’s not gonna bite. Seems it loves Keith to bits already. And we always told him no when he wanted a pet as a kid, can’t we make it up to him now?”

Ulaz groans. “I hate how you can make me give in so easily.”

“Hey, I didn’t do shit. It’s all the scrap’s doing. Right?” Thace scratches the puppy’s ears again, and it pants happily.

So. Keith has a dog now. And he didn’t have to say a word. He smirks as he scoops the puppy into his arms, burying his face in the soft blue-gray fur so his dads don’t see. Well, at least one good thing came out of this weird day, he supposes.

~*~

They eventually find a cave at the top of the whale’s back, and the river (because of course the weird space whale island has a river) passes it not too far away. Things are only slightly cramped with seven living beings inhabiting the cave, but since they’re all Galra (with one exception), they don’t mind cuddling in giant pack piles to sleep every night.

Weeks pass before they start to realize just how long they may be here. According to some crazy calculations Krolia and Ulaz do, the journey may take two or three years for them. But apparently for the paladins and the rest of the coalition, it’ll only be a couple of weeks, at most. Man, talk about trippy.

Keith comes to realize that this unanticipated vacation is really a blessing. He’s had his dads back for several months now, but they’ve been so focused on fighting the empire that they haven’t had much time to spend time together like they used to. Keith had really missed his fathers in the last few years, and now he has two whole ones to make up that lost time.

He also gets to know his aunt. Thace is still not really talking to her, but Keith has no such hold-ups. He asks her everything he can think of about how his mom and papa were growing up. He asks about his grandparents and other uncle and aunt, who Thace never mentions. Krolia seems more than happy to tell him, but none of it is really good information. His grandparents are hardcore supporters of Zarkon, his aunt helps build and improve the sentries, and his uncle died in a battle on a nearly conquered planet two years before he was born.

But still. At least now he knows.

Dad picks back up with Keith’s language lessons, and Keith actually gets to teach his dad something for once when he begins teaching him Japanese. Shiro would be better at it, of course, but Keith can at least teach the basics.

Thace and Antok continue his combat training, which they’ve been doing in the past few months when they’ve had time. Now, though, they have nothing but time. Keith ends up knocking Antok down for the second time ever when they’ve been on the whale for four months. Keith preens for a week straight.

At night, he and Kolivan will lay on the ground outside their little cave and stare at the stars flying by overhead and quietly catch each other up on the bits they hadn’t considered as important, when they were first reunited.

And the puppy? They _all_ love the puppy. He is the goodest boy and all six of them know it.

“Sometimes I think we spoil that dog more than we spoiled our son.” Ulaz huffs one night when he catches Antok sneaking bites of his dinner to the growing pup.

“I don’t know. The menace was pretty spoiled.” Kolivan muses.

“I’ve only seen bits and pieces and I can tell that’s completely true.” Krolia adds, amused. They’re still getting the memory-triggering shockwaves, and most of the memories have, in fact, been Keith’s childhood.

“Yeah, well, we miss having something tiny and cute to lavish with attention, since the kid’s grown up.” Thace says, shrugging. “And now we have a replacement.”

“At least this one is quieter.” Kolivan mutters, nudging Keith’s shoulder.

“But at the same time, a lot more troublesome.” Antok rumbles.

Yeah. They’d discovered a month ago that the puppy could teleport. That had been an interesting afternoon, as the pup had played “keep away” with Keith the whole day.

All in all, things are downright domestic on the whale. It’s the first time in a long time that any of them have been able to relax and simply enjoy being together.

That isn’t to say there aren’t moments of tension, however, such as one particular shockwave that shows that Keith remembers his parents dying, and the three quintants he was alone in Taza’s small ship.

To be fair, he doesn’t remember much. Just his mother murmuring something to him and his father holding him tightly, and then everything was quiet and still. He was scared and it was dark and he was alone. Until Antok had found him.

When they come out of the memory, his fathers pull him into a fierce hug.

“You remember that.” Antok says quietly. It’s not a question. “It felt different from the bits we’ve seen of Taza and Calvin Kogane on Earth. It felt more… engaged.”

“I remember it.” Keith sighs. “Not well, but a little.”

“Dammit, kid.” Thace mutters, scenting him gently. “You should have told us.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything, Papa.”

“It might have. You should have said something.” Ulaz murmurs.

“You’ve always been too stubborn for your own good. Just like your mother.” Kolivan huffs.

Keith nods and lets them cuddle him until they all feel better.

Another tension-causing point? Thace and Krolia. But Keith’s not going anywhere _near_ that ticking timebomb of an issue. That’s for his papa and aunt to sort out.

~*~

Thace hardly speaks to his sister. He mostly pretends she doesn’t exist. Krolia tries to reach out, but Thace is not interested in what she has to say. Not by a long shot.

Kolivan and Antok have apparently been friends with Krolia for a long time, since they all joined the Blade together. Ulaz doesn’t have the same hang-ups as his bondmate and gets to know Krolia for himself rather than rely on Thace’s biases, as he puts it. Keith enjoys spending time with his aunt, plenty happy with his family expanding again.

It takes more than a decaphoebe for Thace to finally talk to his sister. It happens late one night, when everyone else is sleeping. Thace is curled up against Ulaz’s back but can’t seem to find rest. He sits up a little and surveys the cave they’ve come to call their home for the last decaphoebe. Keith is laying in front of Ulaz, head cushioned on the wolf’s (yes, they’ve figured out “wolf” is a much more appropriate moniker) side. Both are breathing deeply in sleep. Antok is laying on Keith’s other side with Kolivan using his arm as a pillow. He doesn’t see Krolia.

Thace sighs and carefully eases away from his bondmate, stepping over the rest of his pack slowly and emerging out into the cool of the night. Krolia is sitting off to the left of the cave entrance, arms wrapped around her bent knees as she stares up at the blurred lights of the stars overhead.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She asks as Thace approaches.

“Shouldn’t you?”

Krolia shakes her head, still looking up. “I don’t sleep well anymore. Haven’t for years.”

“Same here. Not since we had to send Keith away.”

Thace hesitates for a moment before sitting near his sister.

“He’s a good kid, Thace. You did well raising him.” Krolia murmurs. “Taza would be proud of him, I think.”

“How would you know? You didn’t know Taza. You don’t know _me_ , and I wish you’d quit acting like you do.” Thace growls.

Krolia is quiet for a moment. “I remember the day you two were born.” She says, tone brimming with overwhelming fondness. “Mom was the only one who was calm. Dad and Papa were driving themselves up the wall because _holy shit_ our bondmate is in labor for the fourth time, surely this is cause for concern.”

They both laugh at that.

“Aruna and Xahir were useless, so I was the one to sit with her when the healer came. I was the first one to hold you both, before mom had her strength back. I knew… I knew you two would be different. From the rest of our family, I mean. It was easy to see growing up, with you breaking every rule you could think of and Taza questioning literally _everything_ our parents said. I knew you’d see the injustice of the empire.”

She pauses for a moment and looks over at him. “I probably should have guessed you’d end up as Blades. That’s my bad. I am glad, though. And, I wish I’d had the chance to explain. Gods, I wish I’d explained before I left home. I knew you two would break the mold, but, I never acted on it. I should have.”

Krolia looks back up at the stars, sighing heavily. “I was always proud of you both.” She murmurs. “After you both left home, I tried to track you down, but I didn’t have time before I went into deep cover. And of course, I couldn’t find you using the Empire’s databases, so I just… gave up. I should have tried harder. Maybe then, I would know you.”

Thace sighs heavily. “How long had you been in the Blade, by the time you left home?”

“Two decaphoebes.”

Thace nods. “I remember the stories you’d tell us, about rebels fighting an evil overlord. It makes sense, in hindsight. You were telling us about your Blade missions, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was.”

Thace nods. “You know, it’s because of those stories that Taza and I ended up at that rally that day. She said, ‘we can be _real_ rebels, like the ones in Krolia’s stories.’ It led us to being here. So maybe I was a little bit wrong. Maybe you did know us.”

“I wanted to.” Krolia sighs. “I _want_ to.”

Thace lets out a long sigh. “Okay.”

~*~

Thace and Krolia start actually interacting a little after a year on the whale and Keith sighs in relief. The tension that had been causing was really getting under _everyone’s_ skin, and now Papa’s all mellow again and Krolia is more relaxed too.

That makes their second year on the whale a lot more enjoyable. The wolf grows and so does Keith, and his fathers are there for every minute of it.

But one day, their little vacation comes to an end.

Keith is outside, brushing out the wolf’s long fur so it doesn’t tangle. Thace and Krolia are sparring in the clearing in front of their cave, Antok and Kolivan are talking around the fire inside, and Ulaz is staring up at the sky with a pensive look.

“Dad? What’s up?” Keith calls.

“I think…” Ulaz says thoughtfully, “We’re slowing down.”

Kolivan and Antok come outside and Thace and Krolia pause. All of them look up. The stars that are constantly whizzing by look a little less blurred, and the longer they stare, the clearer they get. Soon, they halt almost completely.

“We’re here.” Krolia murmurs.

Keith stands and places a hand on the wolf’s head. “It’s been two years. We can finally finish this mission.”

“Pack up.” Kolivan sighs. “Time to be moving on.”

They spend half an hour cleaning up their cave. Keith feels a pang as he looks around the tiny space. In these two years, they’ve made it their home. And they’re never going to see it again. Keith frowns and shakes his head.

The people who made this home are going with him. As long as he has his family, he is home.

They head towards the side of the whale, trying to see where exactly “here” is, and discover they’re close to a planet.

“I’m picking up some readings similar to those Ranveig found.” Krolia informs them.

“Then we’d better get down to that planet.” Kolivan huffs.

“We’re gonna have to jump when we get close enough.” Thace mutters.

“Agreed. On the count of three, everyone jump.” Antok rumbles.

Keith looks down at the wolf, who glances back at him, tail wagging. “Meet us down there, boy.”

The wolf yips and licks Keith’s fingers in assent.

“One…” Kolivan starts, and Keith reactivates his mask. “Two… three!”

All six of them jump off the whale, falling through the atmosphere of the planet and landing with varying sounds of discomfort. The wolf pops into being next to Keith, still wagging his tail, and then they all head towards what looks like a building in the distance.

“This is the source of the readings. Let’s go in and check it out.” Krolia says when they get to the doors.

Antok and Thace pry open the doors and the seven of them creep inside.

“No one’s home.” Keith murmurs.

“Then why is this here?” Krolia asks, peering into the third empty room in a row. “Where’s the source of the readings?”

“That’s what we must find out.” Ulaz says. “Keith, stay close.”

“Yeah, Dad, I will.”

They finally reach a huge door that opens onto something other than an empty room. It’s… a field. Full of flowers. What the fuck.

“What is this place?” Keith mutters as they walk through the field and towards the woods in front of them.

“We’d best find out.” Antok rumbles.

“Everyone be on your guard. Blades out.” Kolivan hisses.

They slip quietly through the trees, keeping their eyes out for anything that moves.

“Wait, I hear something.” Keith whispers, and sees his parents all pause, ears flicking as they too register the sound. Running water, and humming.

They make their way towards the sound and find a river. There’s a girl kneeling before it, shaking out a wet sheet that she’d clearly been washing. She’s humming a familiar tune. It sounds like a nursery rhyme Allura sings sometimes when she’s feeling wistful.

Keith narrows his eyes and looks more closely at the girl. She seems to be around his age. Wearing simple clothes. Light blonde hair pulled into two long pigtails. Pointed ears.

That last thing catches his attention. There are a lot of species with pointed ears, but only one that Keith knows of looks so similar to a human.

Someone shifts behind him and a twig snaps. Keith sees the girl’s ears twitch, and she turns to face them, staring with widening pale pink eyes. But what Keith pays attention to are the teal triangles of color under those eyes.

Holy shit, Allura’s gonna lose her mind.

“An _Altean_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with the way this chapter came out and I can't figure out why, but fuck it. It's over a week late so here it is. I want to promise next weeks chapter will definitely super certainly be out on time, but apparently I'm a dirty liar when I promise things like that so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. It'll have Romelle and The Black Paladins and that's all I can really promise. In any event, see ya later, ya'll.


End file.
